


The Wonders of Thedas

by purrfectj



Series: That Looks on Tempests and is Never Shaken [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrfectj/pseuds/purrfectj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aalish drags Alistair to the Wonders of Thedas. What could she possibly want in such a dusty old place, anyway? Prequel to "The Naughty Library". - F!Cousland/Alistair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Thedas

Alistair let Aalish drag him through the shop, nodding or shaking his head as appropriate as she exclaimed over some pretty glass trinket or rejected some strange magical curio. He'd been surprised when she asked him to accompany her on a tour through the Wonders of Thedas. Usually her shopping was confined to armor, weapons, or supplies. On the rare day she chose fripperies over necessities, she usually had Leliana along. Today, however, she'd insisted it be just him, just the two of them, and while he thoroughly enjoyed what little alone time he could steal with her, the Wonders of Thedas was just not his mug of ale.

"Oh! Yes! There they are!" Her glad exclamation was accompanied by his grunt of surprise. It was books, old, dusty books, a great, haphazard pile of them tucked into a corner by a tall, gaudy gold cabinet of most likely Orlesian-make. Aalish knelt and began sorting through them, making smaller, neater piles. After a moment, she handed one up to him. "Here, I want this one."

Alistair glanced down at it, frowning when he saw the title: "Love in Greater Antiva". He flipped it open, prepared to be bored, and nearly dropped the heavy tome on Aalish's bent head. His eyes tried to focus, tried to convince him he was, yes, in fact, seeing a naked man and a naked woman in a position he wasn't sure was in any way safe or…well, wait, was that a chair? Turning the book sideways, he peered closer at the illustration and then snapped it closed with a muffled, aroused groan, closing his eyes tight. Yes, it was a chair, and he could suddenly see with startling clarity Aalish bent forward, her perfect bottom lifted, one foot balanced in the chair as he palmed her hips, the soft sweet sounds she sometimes made when they kissed and fondled in their tent turned to darker pleasures…

Alistair's groan pooled low in Aalish's belly, causing a race of goosebumps across her skin. Glancing up, she was arrested by the look of naked hunger on Alistair's face, skin drawn tight over his cheekbones, lips slightly parted. Her own voice was breathless as she whispered, "A copper for your thoughts."

He blinked, slowly, at her, hazel eyes gone dark and mysterious. He eased down until he was crouched next to her, his big body quite deliberately and suddenly in her personal space. Her breath hitched, breathing in his smell of leather and metal and lemon soap. She took the book that he offered automatically, the brush of his blunt fingertips against hers causing a shiver. "Page 275."

She found the page easily enough but could not quite make sense of what she was seeing. Helpfully, he reached out and turned the book, keeping his hands over hers, callused palms lightly abrading the soft backs of her hands. His voice was a low, dense purr, pebbling her nipples as his breath eased out across the delicate curve of her ear: "I was thinking we should buy a chair."

Blood rushed across Aalish's face from cheekbones to chin even as her womb clenched, hard, with want. Alistair leaned in closer until his lips hovered just above hers. "Why did you want the book, love?"

"Research. So our first time can be…oh, Maker, Alistair…" Hearing the plea in her voice, Alistair slanted his mouth over hers, tongue dipping in to taste and tease. When he finally released her, she swayed, only his hands over hers on the book keeping her upright.

"Are they all wicked?" His breath teased the sensitive shell of her ear, his nose nuzzling into the hair at her temple. When she didn't answer, her breath easing out in a little whimper, he nipped at the pulse point in her neck, his voice a command. "Aalish."

"Yes. All of them. All of them are wicked. Sinful. Full of erotic descriptions and pictures."

Alistair rewarded her breathless declaration with another deep, penetrating kiss, his hands releasing hers to slide up and into her hair, tugging lightly to bare more of her throat. Aalish dropped the book with a dull thud, her own hands curling around his shoulders as his lips nibbled and licked at her skin.

When she was panting, her blunt nails having scored his shoulders, her neck stained pink from the abrasion of his stubble, Alistair eased back, cupping her chin in his hands. He was fiercely proud that he was able to put that look on her face. Her gorgeous eyes were dreamy, pupils blown wide with lust, her lips parted and damp as she attempted to catch her breath, flushed and sweet and his. His. And she'd brought him here to buy naughty books so they could make love with passion and pleasure.

"Andraste's knickers, Aalish Cousland. What did I do to deserve you?"

She laughed unsteadily, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. "Alistair. Buy the Maker damned books and then take me to bed."

He grinned and gave her a smacking kiss before rising to his feet, pulling her along with him. "Of course, m'Lady. Pick out the ones you like and I'll be your willing pupil, happy to demonstrate my knowledge."

Later that evening in camp as whispers and giggles and the occasional whimper escaped from the tent the two Grey Wardens shared, Wynne was heard muttering about the dangers of the Wonders of Thedas.


End file.
